thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rose101Forever!!
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Skye Asaari page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) (Talk) 22:38, December 16, 2010 Hi, this is Kimberly, I'm the one who created this wiki...when I messaged you or if I did send you one, my name was Symone, but that's my character's name...so welcome and thank you for your characters that you submitted. This really helps with the developing of our story. I hope you enjoy everything we have to offer...what you can do for me right now is we are having some trouble coming up with future characters...so if you don't mind maybe you could get some people interested in this as well. Hi...I have something to ask you Hey I really like your enthusiasm in contributing to this wiki...do you like making your fanfics as well because if you do I have something to ask you. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi. There is a book series called Stefan's Diaries, what I want to do is develop this wiki...so I came up with something called the Skye Chronicles. This is where your character's life unfolds. It will be 10 chapters...I'll create the main page on the wiki, then whenever you are ready to post a chapter just create a page. Are you interested? User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hey again! Hey...for starter's I don't think I'm allowed to reveal that information...but since you are really wanting to help, I'll ask Elementalstudios, who created Ethan, who did that, because he wants to keep it a secret, but it will be coming up in an episoder. And as for the Joshua Mudri thing of course it's okay...I like how you are using characters already made to have something to do with yours. I'm going to make the page now!!! User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hey there's nothing wrong with wanting to know something...LOL...anyway the page is created if you need help all you have to do is ask. basically use the main page to post the characters there, photos, and chapters. Then create a page for the chapter, write the chapter, and just let everyone read it. Have fun! User: The Vamprie Diaries (Fanmade) hi I like your characters and I like the fact that you help this wiki... I can't wait to see how the story develops from now on... 'user:Elementalstudios ' Hi Hi! The first chapter is great, I like it...it's like an introduction to Skye, and I really enjoyed reading it, it's not to long and not to short...it's just perfect. I can't wait for the next chapter. You are really helping the wiki grow, and after the Skye Chronicles are finished, we can talk about you helping us in some other way. For now, continue to do what you do, and I'm going to spread the word about the wiki, and continue to work on episodes. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Great Job! That was great you did a great job. I look forward to working with you on future projects as well. You are a great writer. And I enjoy reading about Skye, Riley, and Brooke. So if you feel like uploading pics, adding more info to their character profiles, and so and so forth, go right ahead. I will inform you when they have made an appearance in the episode. Then I can see if you can take part in creating the script, since no one knows your characters better than you do. Hi, just to comment on your last message yes everythings going fine, I was just trying to map out some of the season before we continued, so that should ease your worries...lol, anyway message me sometime when you get on and could fill you in on what's happening lately. So how have you been? I know cheesy right, but hey it's okay. Hi...this me again, and I've noticed that you like Pretty Little Liars and I just wanted to let you know I love that show as well, and also would you be interested in helping creating a fanmade wiki for that as well sometime? and other than that i just wanted to let you know that everything on the series is going great. Hi this is me again...just to let you know I've done the wiki already and here's the link, also I'll spread the word about it you can do the same. http://prettylittleliarsrp.wikia.com User:The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi it's me again...I have something to ask you and just answer truthfully and I promise I won't get mad... have you been clicking on links to go to the chat room where the episodes are taking place, because there's a person with the name Cooldude101 or something like that and I figure since yours in Rose101 but I could be wrong but if it is you just say so. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi...it's me again, sorry for the mistake...I've just been creeped out about this, oh go to this link so we can talk without having to send this messages. http://www.typewith.me/U5cWkU9sZp http://www.typewith.me/LN4QcfS31S Hi it's me again, sorry to bother you but we're having a meeting about season 2...and what we think should happen we would really like you to tag along, so go to the link above User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi it's me just to let you know I've set up the chat link, just enter when you get this. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) http://www.typewith.me/R5Ge2P3150 It's Okay here's the link http://www.typewith.me/EmOWlyqFI9 There's the link just go to it when you get the message @ 3! User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hello! http://www.typewith.me/x9IbNvbijd Hi there's the link! User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hello here's the link http://www.typewith.me/NkDjcx5lNj User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi come to this chat link Hi come here. it's important. http://www.typewith.me/HpDefLCUS0 User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade) Hi. Hey Rose come back to the chat link...the reason why I haven't talked to you lately is because I had been dealing with family issues and Theo was the only one that kept updating and I thought you had lost interest in the wiki and the series, but please let me explain further just go back to the chat you were in. If you don't get this just be a message. User: The Vampire Diaries (Fanmade)